


Thief

by Flamie



Series: Winter Giftfic series [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: At least in their circle lol, Baekho the knitting god, Domestic Fluff, Humor and Crack, Jonghyun's the clothes thief, M/M, Mention of Mingi the fashion snob, Mention of Minhyun the overbearing nag, Secret Crush, Someone is stealing Baekho's clothes, on both sides lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Someone is stealing Baekho's clothes. He is determined to get to down of it to find the thief.
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: Winter Giftfic series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052663
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3minswriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minswriting/gifts).



> Minmin, kissu 😘😘
> 
> Its late but here is my Christmas gift to you

Someone is stealing from Baekho.

He huffed and puffed as he dug into his closet, looking for his comfy oversized pink hoodie he just knew he kept safe in the closet (and you know, not at Minhyun’s place waiting to be laundered like some of his things, that he should really get before Minhyun swings by and nag him about the mess in the apartment again).

He grumbled as he finally settled for a cyan hoodie he pretty sure belonged to Mingi and puts it on. Stuffing the rest of the clothes he pulled out haphazardly back into the closet (he made a mental note to clean up before Minhyun saw and goes into his ‘mother-in-law’ mode) Baekho mentally adds the pink hoodie into the long list of things missing from his closet.

At first it was the small things, like his spare pair of black socks, that nice neck scarf the pretty noona from the bakery gave him on his last birthday, that white shirt. Then it escalated to big things; like his knitted bed throw he painstakingly spent over the autumn working on it, his black Dunhill leather jacket Mingi once threw to his face as a gift (that tsundere jerk) and several of his favourite hoodies.

This is getting ridiculous.

* * *

“So basically someone is stealing things from your closet?” Aron asked, sipping at his coffee as he ignored Noah zipping around his apartment. He’ll just get Baekho to walk the hyperactive puppy before he leave.

“Yup, hyung.” Baekho sulked as he patted the well behaved Kkotsoni sitting on his lap, “Seriously, a lot of my stuff have gone missing!”

“Are we sure its not Mingi having another of his mission to rejuvenate your fashion sense?” As one, the two winced, still remembered the last time Mingi had one of his mad schemes, gleefully tearing half of Aron’s cheap shirts into pieces and the other half dumped into a dumpster fire.

“No, if it was him, he would have crowed in the group chat. And no hyung,” Baekho shaked his head, “Its not Minhyun, I checked.”

“Weird, its just us and Bumzu hyung who know your passcode.” Aron rubbed his chin with his finger. “Well then, it seems you have a mystery in hand. Maybe treat it like one, go stalk your closet or something.” Aron shrugged, munching on the salted caramel cookies Baekho gave him.

Baekho perked up from the suggestion. “That’s a great idea hyung!” His amber eyes sparkled so brightly that Aron felt his breath caught in awe. “I’m gonna go and do it now!” he pulled his petite hyung into a warm hug before running out the apartment.

“Have fun!” Aron called out. He took a sip of his lukewarm coffee and then hearing Noah loud barking, remembered that he was going ask Baekho to walk the puppy.

“Urgh, oh well, I might as well do it myself. Noah, Kkotsoni!” he whistled as he pulled on an overcoat.

* * *

Baekho settled down at the corner of his apartment that gives him clear view of the closet and most importantly keeps himself hidden from any intruder. After making sure his jikdo was near (the fake one, not the real one, he just wants to catch the thief, not kill him) he pulled out his knitting bag and settled down onto his latest project; a knitted crocheted blanket for Jonghyun.

His poor friend (and crush) was suffering where his heater had been on a blink and had been apartment hopping for the last few months. Feeling sorry, Baekho decided to knit something nice for the poor guy, his decade long crush withstanding. Thankfully he was knowing in his circle for his great knitting skills (the bakery noona even wept when he gave her a pair of knitted gloves and she had in return gave him basket worth of breads for weeks).

He pulled out a wine red ball of thick yarn and his needles and began to knit, humming under his breath.

* * *

Stretching his back and aching fingers, he smiled softly at the finished product lying on his lap, the rich wine red blanket would sure to keep Jonghyun while gaming or even in bed. He turned red, imagining Jonghyun in bed with the red blanket and nothing else, when a loud creaking noise echoed in his quiet apartment.

To his surprise, the one sneaking into his apartment was the last person he expected to be.

Jonghyun snuck into the apartment, practically swimming in what Baekho recognized to be his missing dark grey hoodie he bought in Saipan. Looking around cautiously, the gamer opened the closet and pulled out a white long sleeved sweater, giggling as he took off the hoodie and put it on, flapping playfully at the sweater paws.

“J-Jonghyun?” Jonghyun squeaked in horror and twirled to find Baekho standing by the corner, holding onto a big red knitted blanked, staring incredulously at him.

“I can explain. Really!”

* * *

“So you’re the one stealing my things?” Baekho set down the mug of coffee in front of the sheepish looking Jonghyun. He had to admit, the gamer looks adorable in his sweater.

“Yea,” he said shyly. “You know how I easily get cold and remembered how last time you told me I can borrow your clothes.”

“That doesn’t mean you can go and take half of my wardrobe!” Baekho said incredulously.

“But its so warm,” Jonghyun’s childish pout almost melt his incredulous anger, almost.

“Just give back my stuff Jonghyun ah. And move here till your heater get fixed.” He offers gruffly, not looking in Jonghyun in the eye as the other’s starry eyes sparkle in delight.

“Really? You sure?”

“Only way I can get my things back.” Baekho said nonchalantly. “And here, your welcome gift.” He pushed the knitted blanket at the other, who stared at the pretty blanket in awe.

“Thank you Baekho-ya!!” He pulled him into a hug.

“Gerrof!” He hissed but didn’t pulled away but sink into the hug.

It was a warm hug and so very like Jonghyun, he thought, smilling as he finally stopped resisting and hugged back.

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone guess who is the Baker noona? Lol


End file.
